


of marshmallows and shopping carts

by chenjisthisandthat



Series: chenji's this and that [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But they still love each other, Chenle is Annoyed, Excessive Pet Name Usage, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Jisung Park being a Little Shit, M/M, Maybe they're just blinded by love, Some Cursing, for some reason, just a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: “Jisung, get out of the shopping cart.”“Nope! Too late now.”Chenle rolls his eyes. “I will not hesitate to buy the heaviest possible groceries and dump them all on top of you.”Jisung shrugs. “You do that, babe.”Chenle huffs. “You’re insufferable.”“Thanks.”
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: chenji's this and that [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921606
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	of marshmallows and shopping carts

“Jisung, get out of the shopping cart.” 

“Nope! Too late now.” 

Chenle rolls his eyes. “I will not hesitate to buy the heaviest possible groceries and dump them all on top of you.” 

Jisung shrugs. “You do that, babe.” 

Chenle huffs. “You’re insufferable.” 

“Thanks.” 

Chenle squints around the store, walking over to the watermelons, grabbing the biggest one and unceremoniously dumping it in Jisung’s lap. 

_ “Ooof,” _ Jisung groans then laughs. “Did you even check to see if it was a good one?” 

Chenle pauses. 

He sighs, leaning over and knocking on the watermelon, listening for the right sound. 

“Yep, this one’s good.” 

Jisung squints. “You’re just saying that because you don’t wanna look stupid.” 

“Shut up, Jisung.” 

“Neither of us even eat watermelon. We never buy watermelon.” 

“I said, shut up.” 

“Chenle.” 

“Jisung.” 

“Just put back the damn watermelon.” 

Chenle huffs, but picks up the watermelon, walking back over to the crate of melons and placing it back gently. 

“Okay, Jisung, you’re really not gonna get out of the cart?” Chenle walks back over to Jisung, who’s mindlessly scrolling through his phone. 

“Mmm let me think about it.” Jisung squints, tapping his chin. “Nope!” He turns back to his phone. “I’m stayin’ right here where I don’t have to use my legs.” 

Chenle groans. “You’re so annoying.” 

“You love me.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Okay, babe.” 

Chenle wants to bang his head against a wall. How is Jisung so unbothered by everything?

Instead he just huffs for the third time that day, whirling the cart around and pushing it down the aisle. 

“Ji, you’re in charge of grabbing what we need.” 

“‘Kay.” Chenle can hear the grin in Jisung’s voice. He reaches out, grabbing a bag of marshmallows from the shelf. 

“We do not need marshmallows. Put them back.” 

“But it’s almost winter and we’re gonna have hot cocoa.” 

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Fine.” 

Jisung places the back of marshmallows behind him and in the cart. 

Chenle sighs. This is going to be a long trip. 

He continues to push Jisung along, all while Jisung blabs about his chemistry professor. 

“He really is so annoying. He marked my paper lower because I added a smiley face next to my name. Like, what the fuck dude? Ever heard of fun? I mean come—OOH M&MS.” 

Chenle can’t help but laugh at his cute boyfriend as he grabs a bag of M&Ms and places it in the cart. 

“Jisung, we don’t—” 

“Yes we do. This way, when Christmas time comes, we can make those candies with the Hershey's Kisses and the pretzels.” 

Chenle hums. “Uh huh. And are you getting Hershey’s Kisses as well?” 

“I’d rather get a kiss from you but yeah, sure.” 

Chenle smacks him, cheeks flaring up, while Jisung laughs. He grabs a bag of Hershey’s Kisses and tosses them in the cart. 

“So, Jisung.” 

“Yes, my love?” 

Chenle smacks him. 

“Ow, hey, I didn’t even do anything.” 

“Take a look at our cart, sweetheart.” 

“I can’t, I’m in it.” 

“Jisung!” 

Jisung laughs brightly. “I’m serious!” 

“You know what you put in the cart!” 

“Yes, okay, that I do. I put in marshmallows, Hershey’s Kisses, M&Ms, some soups, aaand that’s it.” 

“Do you not notice the slight disparity in our cart?” 

“No, I see it, I just don’t care.” 

Chenle smacks him as he laughs. 

“We need food we can eat, you doof.” 

“Okay, okay, okay. You know, you can also grab stuff.” 

“Nope!” Chenle continues to push them along. “You’re in the cart so you’re on grabbing-stuff duty and we’ll keep going around the store until we get everything.” 

“Damn, you sound like my mom,” Jisung grumbles. Nevertheless, he grabs noodles from the shelf, as well as other real foods they can cook with. 

“Hey, by the way,” Jisung says after a period of silence. “Is this a date?” 

Chenle stops. “No, this is not a date, we’re going to the grocery store.” 

Jisung turns, pouting. “But I want it to be a date.” 

“Baby, it’s the grocery store.” 

“Yeah, but we’re spending time together, so technically it could be a date.” 

“Spending time together doesn’t inherently mean a date. Otherwise I’d be dating Renjun.” 

“Ew. Never say that again.” Jisung wrinkles his nose. “Also, we are dating, so it could be a date.” 

Jisung smiles like a loser. “We’re dating.” 

“You’re a loser.” Chenle rolls his eyes. 

“Why are you so mean to me?” Jisung pouts. 

“Because I love you.” 

“Aww, I love you too.” 

Chenle leans down, giving him a quick peck. 

“But seriously, is this a date?” 

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Sure, baby, we can call this a date, but only if we get ice cream after.” 

“But it’s like, thirty degrees out.” 

“It’s sixty-five!” 

“That’s still too cold for ice cream.” 

Chenle sighs. “Do you want this to be a date or not.” 

Jisung shrugs, peering back at Chenle. “I just like going on dates with you.” 

Chenle hums. “You’re cute.” 

“And you’re both blocking the aisle by being absolutely gross.” 

Renjun. 

Chenle turns around, disgust clear on his face. “What are you doing here?” 

Renjun looks equally disgusted. “I’m grocery shopping. Duh.”

“Ew.” 

“Ew yourself, Zhong. Is Jisung really in the cart?” 

“Yes.” 

“Dude. You really agreed to push your boyfriend around in the cart?” 

Chenle shoves him, grabbing the cart and hurrying down the aisle and around the corner. “Oh, good, I think we lost him.” 

Chenle peers down at Jisung, who’s hugging the bag of marshmallows to his chest. And he’s … chewing? 

“Jisung.” Chenle squints. “You aren’t … eating the marshmallows, right?” 

“No.” Jisung’s voice is muffled. Chenle’s gonna scream. 

“Jisung!” He hisses. “You cannot open and—” He face palms. “Goddammit Jisung.”

“Sorry,” Jisung says, mouth full of marshmallows. 

“No you’re not.” 

Jisung swallows. “You’re right, I’m not.” He gives a cheeky grin. 

“Oh you are so gonna get it later,” Chenle threatens. 

“Am I?” Jisung wiggles his eyebrows. 

Heat rushes to Chenle’s cheeks, and he smacks Jisung’s shoulder. “Jisung!” 

Jisung laughs loudly. “Sorry, Lele, I really couldn’t resist.” 

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Whatever,” he huffs. “Let’s keep going, we need produce.” 

He wheels them over to the fruits and veggies, watching as Jisung successfully grabs the necessary produce. 

“I can’t believe you remember everything we usually get,” Chenle remarks. 

“Hey, give me some credit. We’ve been buying the same produce everyday for two years.” 

“Well, yeah, but you usually never pay attention.” 

“Hey, I pay some attention.” 

“Ehhh.” 

Jisung scoffs. “Clearly I do!” 

“Alright, baby.” 

Jisung pouts. “I’ll chuck this orange at you.” 

Chenle laughs. “No, you won’t. Put the orange back.” 

Jisung sighs, but puts the orange back. “You’re right.” 

Instead, a single marshmallow hits Chenle in the forehead. Chenle’s jaw drops. 

“Wow. Thanks.” 

Jisung grins. “You’re welcome! Okay, we should check out now. Help me out.” 

“No.” 

Jisung’s smile drops, and he gives Chenle an unimpressed look. “Dude, help me out of the cart.” 

“Nope!” 

“I hate you.” 

“I know.” 

Chenle’s isn’t an asshole, however, so he still places his foot on the back of the cart, holding it down as Jisung pushes himself out of the cart so it doesn’t tip over. 

Jisung manages to escape the cart, brushing himself off and turning around. 

“No thanks to you.” He sticks his tongue out at Chenle, who giggles. 

“For the record, without me the cart would’ve tipped, so, uh, you’re welcome, good sir.” 

Jisung hums, walking over to him and taking his hand. 

“Let’s go to self checkout and get out of here.” 

Chenle hums, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Jisung’s cheek. “Sounds good, baby.” 

  
And off they go. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! for once, jisung is the little shit, not chenle. oh how the tables have turned.   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
